


"Why'd You Take Her From Me?"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Birth, Death, Gen, Loss, Tears, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben takes a devastating loss on what should be one of the happiest days of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why'd You Take Her From Me?"

Hey do you mind writing a daddy batch fic where the mum passes away during delivery and Ben is left with the child. I know this is very tragic but I really want to see what would happen haha btw love all your fics, you're amazing ;)

**I haven't cried so hard in so long. It isn't the longest fic but I hope this is what you were looking for.**  
_________________________________

"It's a girl!" I remember the doctors saying as my wife gave one final push, but my life turned upside down from that point and everything turned to a blur. My wife collapsed to the bed, so so much blood, the doctors tried to stop the bleeding and pushed me to the side as I clung to her hand, tears falling from my cheeks. They rushed her out of the room and I heard our daughter cry, I fell to my knees shaking from my sobs. A nurse helped me up to a chair and tried to comfort me and telling me everything should be okay. 

The doctor came back in a few minutes later with a white pale face. He didn't say anything at first and hung his head, that's when I knew, I knew I'd lost my wife. 

I'd waited so long to have a wife, to be a father and have a happily little family and god gave me them but took a piece of it back. I was so angry, here I have my beautiful little girl but my wife will never be here to watch her grow up. I had everything and now I have a hole in my heart that can never be repaired. 

"Mr. Cumberbatch, would you like to have a few moments to say goodbye?" A nurse came into the room. 

"Please." I pushed myself up from the chair and followed her into another room and given a few moments alone. She looked peaceful, laying in bed almost as if she was just sleeping. My tears began again as I stepped up to her side. She'd been in so much pain all day, she had been sweaty and tired and never had I felt so bad for one person, but now she's peaceful. I rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead while tears fell harder from my eyes as I laid over her chest. 

"How could you...why'd you take her? I had the world and you took it away." I wept over her. "You were suppose to be here, be here to see her grow up, to become a woman. How am I going to do this without you? How? I need to know..." I felt a hand on my back as I cried even harder if that was possible, I looked behind me and my mum and dad stood there. "Why?" I held my mum tight. "Why would he do this to my little girl?" My mums tears falling on my shoulders as I clung to her. 

I cried for hours that day, weeping into my mothers arms. I hadn't even gotten the chance to hold my new girl, she'd been taken to the nursery until I could manage to hold her. My parents had held her and talked to her but I hadn't yet. 

I sat in a lonely hospital room, no more tears fell, I was empty. I looked up to see a nurse holding a little pink bundle in her arms walking towards me. 

"Are you ready to hold her?" The nurse asked. I held my arms out and took the little baby into my arms, she fit perfectly in the crook of them. I looked down at her little face and could see her mother. Her little nose and cheeks where all her mothers, she had my mouth and eyes, something her mum wanted all along. I smiled at her as tears started falling again. I wiped them quickly so they wouldn't fall on my little girl. 

"Have you named her yet?" The nurse came back with the birth certificate. 

"Kara, after her mother...Kara Leeann Cumberbatch." I spoke through my tears. 

I was provided a room at the hospital overnight and the next day I was able to take Kara home. My mum and dad decided to stay with me at the house to help me with the baby. I didn't have a clue what to do so my mum was always there for me. Friends stopped by to offer condolences and congratulations bringing gifts for the baby and food for my parents and I. 

We held the funeral a few days later, I had Kara in a pale pink dress, a headband with a flower and little white socks. I sat in the front pew of the chapel, it's the same church her mother and I were married in. The place where I had gained a wife would now be the place I laid her to rest, and soon christen Kara. I was still angry at a higher power for taking my wife from my baby girl and I. 

As the service started tears fell once again as I held my little girl to my chest, her cries matching my own and causing the guest to cry also. This little girl will never personally know her mum but I will raise her as if she's still her with us, she'll know what type of woman her mum was and she'll know that I loved her mum so much and that I will love her and never let her feel as if it's her fault for her mothers passing. I will carry on, we will carry on with the help of family and friends. My wife will always look over us and try guiding us in the right direction. 

I got up to say my final goodbye to my wife who laid in her casket, again looking peaceful. My mum took Kara from my arms so I could lean over to my wife and kiss her one last time. 

"I love you so much...you'll always be here with me in our little girl. I miss you already Caroline...I always will." My tears fell to her forehead and kissed her once again before holding Kara in my arms and kissing her. My mum escorted me back to my seat and the casket was closed as I wept so hard that my dad took Kara for me and I held my mum tightly, my body shaking once again. 

"How am I going to go on?" I sobbed.

"Whenever you look at your little girl, Caroline will always be with you Ben."


End file.
